Ben 10 Franklin
Ben 10 Franklin is a crossover between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10 Ben 10] and Benjamin Franklin. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 9: [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']]. Summary Plot Benjamin Franklin is doing his famous kite experiment, and gets electrocuted by lightning. The Omnitrix has appeared on Ben's wrist. He presses a button, and transforms into an alternate version of Four Arms, stating it is cooler than electricity. Later on, Benjamin Franklin is at the signing of the Declaration of Independence. He notices John Hancock's signature is tough to beat, and he decides to sign it with fire using an alternate version of Swampfire. But instead he lights it on fire, and asks if they have more than one Declaration of Independence, while the other state delegates look angry at him. Then, as an alternate version of Jetray, Ben finds George Washington and his men sailing through the Delaware River. He lifts their boat and flies in the air and the crew barfs. But then, some of the crew fall off the boat. Without thinking ahead, Ben becomes NRG, and since he cannot fly, they fall. Saying "Uh-oh, I don't think this guy can fly" and George Washington and the crew fall off. Finally, Ben encounters the British army. He asks them to surrender, and the general asks who's going to make them surrender and call Ben Franklin "Little Round Man" and laughs. Ben then transforms into an alternate version of Humungousaur and beats up the British army by pounding and kicking them. Then, he asks if they would like it if he came to their country, so he goes to London and smashes Big Ben. Then, he goes to his old middle school bully Mark's house, and it looks like Mark has now become a nice person, and apologized to Ben for the mean things he did to him. But unfortunately, Ben does not seem to accept Mark's apology, and demolishes his house. References *Revolutionary War *Lightning rod *United States one hundred-dollar bill *Declaration of Independence *Thomas Jefferson *George Washington *John Burgoyne *John Hancock *Washington's crossing of the Delaware River *Battles of Saratoga *Big Ben *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien Ben 10: Ultimate Alien] Characters *Benjamin Franklin **Four Arms **Swampfire **Jetray **NRG **Humungousaur *Thomas Jefferson *George Washington *George Washington's crew *John Burgoyne *Mark *Mark's Wife Transcript Ben Franklin: I, Ben Franklin, shall prove once and for all that lightning-- (Ben gets electrocuted.) Well, slap my face on a $100 bill. What do we have here? (He pushes the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms.) Four Arms: This is so much cooler than electricity. (Title card: Ben 10 Franklin) Thomas Jefferson: Who wants to sign the Declaration of Independence next? Ben Franklin: Hmm, John Hancock's signature is going to be tough to beat unless-- (He pushes the Omnitrix and turns into Swampfire.) Swampfire: I sign it in FIRE! '''(the paper catches on fire) We have more than one of these, right? '''Jetray: Yo G-Wash, my man. George Washington: Oh brother, just ignore him and maybe he'll go away. Jetray: Hey, you guys need a lift? George Washington: No, Ben, we're fine, really. George and his Crew: Woah! Jetray: Guys, check it out. I can shoot outta my eyes and my tail. (some of George's crew falls off the boat) Jetray: Don't worry, I'll save them. George Washington: No Ben! Wait! NRG: Uh-oh, I don't think this guy can fly. George and his Crew: Aah! Ben Franklin: Gentlemen, I'm going to ask you to surrender. John Burgoyne: And who's going to make us, little round man? Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ben Franklin: Me, myself, and-- Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! Take that and that. Yeah! How would you like it if I came to your country? In fact... Big Ben, meet Bigger Ben! YEAH! (USA!) Now there's just one more bit of business I need to take care of. Mark's Wife: May I help you? Humungousaur: Hi, is- is Mark here? Mark's Wife: Um, yeah. Just- just a sec. ♪ Do do do do do ♪ Mark: Hi. Do I know you? Humungousaur: It's me, Ben Franklin! Junior high? You used to tease me all the time and call me Fatty McGee. Mark: Oh, Ben. Listen, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry. Humungousaur: Oh, really? Hmm. I was gonna smash your house down. Well, uh, I did come all the way down here. Uh, do you wanna grab a burger or something? Mark: Uh, I would, you know, but I got the family now-- Humungousaur: Oh, yeah, right, right. No, no, no, problem. Mark: Listen, you take care of yourself. Humungousaur: I will, you too. Oh, by the way, (He smashes his house) YEAH! (BEN RULES!!!) Trivia *Kevin and Gwen both did not appear in this segment, and neither did Ben himself. *Antagonist: Mark *The Omnitrix aliens looked different to what they actually do on Ben 10, except NRG, who looks the same and has a patriot hat. *Dana Snyder and Hugh Davidson do the voices of Ben Franklin and Thomas Jefferson, just like in Young Person's Guide to History. *This short was made while Ben 10: Ultimate alien took its first chapters, however, NRG appeared in a few chapters later series premiering this short. Means that NRG appeared in a spoof just before his debut in the original series. *The Omnitrix has Ben Franklin is from the Alien Force series, but when it turns in Fourarms has the design of the classic series. *In this short we see that Humungousaur is bigger than Big Ben, however, Humungousaur is 12 feet tall and only increases his size 60 feet, so it can not be so big. *In the Latin translation, Humungousaur has an same voice in the original series in this short. Images 10franklin.jpg|BEN RULES!!! Ben10franklin.jpg|Ben Franklin as Four Arms. MAD_Swampfire.png|Ben Franklin as Swampfire. MAD_Jetray.png|Ben Franklin as Jetray. MAD_NRG.png|Ben Franklin as NRG. MAD_Humungousaur.png|Ben Franklin as Humungousaur. Category:TV parodies Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Death Category:Vomiting Category:Transcripts